


Shut Me Up

by yours_eternally



Series: Whumptober Wednesdays 2020 [1]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Cell Phones, Coming Untouched, Edgeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Non-Physical Restraint, Silence Kink, Situational Humiliation, Voyeurism, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘So,’ Chris starts, looking around for Ryan in the half-dark. ‘What are we playing?’ he asks archly but still hushed.‘Let’s call itSeven Minutes in Heaven,’ Ryan says, voice curving in a laugh. Chris snorts, pushing through the curtains and flinching as he sees a pale face loom at him out of the gloom. It takes him a second to realise it’s his own reflection, still streaked in sweat and make-up. A mirror. Ryan’s standing next to it smiling a little.Waiting for their turn to wash up after the show, Ryan shows Chris a new game he's just downloaded. And, unfortunately for Chris, Ryan is playing to win.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ryan Sitkowski
Series: Whumptober Wednesdays 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960549
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Shut Me Up

Chris takes a breath, taking him in appreciatively, as he spots Ryan lent up against the doorframe. He’s still in his stage clothes and his skin has a sheen of sweat on it from the stage lights. He lifts his chin a little, acknowledging Chris’ entrance but doesn’t say anything. He’s tapping at something on his phone as Chris moves closer. 

The show is just over and they’re in the green room waiting for their turn in the venues’ showers. Ryan had suggested they take the second shift casually but Chris had been surprised. And then nervous. Him and Ryan alone, slowly coming down from the adrenaline rush of the show hardly ever ended well for Chris. 

And tonight Ryan’s got a gleam in his eyes that tells Chris he’s got something planned. 

‘Wanna see something?’ Ryan asks, flicking his eyes up to Chris’. Chris pauses, glancing behind him to check they're alone and then nods. Ryan’s face cracks into a grin as he steps back into the half open door behind him. Chris follows, glancing around. It looks like a storage closet for the venue, there’s boxes of dusty sound equipment and stacks of equally dusty chairs. Somehow, in the tiny room, Ryan’s ducked out of sight behind what looks like a rack of ripped-up curtains. 

‘So,’ Chris starts, looking around for Ryan in the half-dark. ‘What are we playing?’ he asks archly but still hushed. 

‘Let’s call it _Seven Minutes in Heaven_ ,’ Ryan says, voice curving in a laugh. Chris snorts, pushing through the curtains and flinching as he sees a pale face loom at him out of the gloom. It takes him a second to realise it’s his own reflection, still streaked in sweat and make-up. A mirror. Ryan’s standing next to it smiling a little. Or more accurately he’s jammed into the v of space behind the door. He nods at the mirror and Chris looks at it too, nonplussed. 

‘I found it earlier,’ Ryan says quietly, ‘do you like it?’ 

‘Sure,’ Chris says, with a shrug. His stomach is starting to do little tiny flips and his fingertips are tingling as suspicion creeps into his mind. 

‘Why don’t you touch it?’ Ryan says, putting his own hand on the glass. Chris shrugs and reaches out tentatively, fingertips brushing the glass. 

‘Both hands,’ Ryan says, moving to stand behind him, nudging him closer. Chris puts his hands either side of his face in the mirror allowing himself to lean back into Ryan just slightly. Ryan puts a hand on his waist as he leans past him. Chris realises he’s holding an open lipstick, which he presses to the glass starting to outline the shape of Chris’ hands. 

‘Is that my—’ Chris starts, indignant, but Ryan shushes him, squeezing his hip. Chris keeps quiet watching as Ryan smudges a black line around his hands. 

‘Now,’ Ryan says, ‘—you don’t move those outside the lines, okay?’ Chris nods, and Ryan kisses his shoulder. Chris can see his eyes glinting through the dark in the mirror as he steps back. There’s a strip of light on his face where the light from the main room is peeking through the gap in the door hinge. 

Then he feels Ryan’s hands on his waist, popping the button on his fly and slipping down the zip. Chris bites his lip as he feels Ryan’s hands briefly stroke over his clothed cock but Ryan doesn’t pause pulling the sticky pleather, along with his underwear, to his knees. Chris swallows, cheeks burning and stomach clenching as he’s exposed below the waist. 

Ryan’s fiddling with something in his pocket and when he’s dug it out he reaches around Chris again, telling him to open his mouth. Chris does, watching in the mirror and Ryan rubs the object against Chris’ tongue before sliding it all the way in. It’s a plug, bigger than Ryan generally favours, filling Chris' mouth. His pulse is stuttering as he imagines where it might be going after his mouth. 

‘Get it good and wet, baby,’ Ryan says. Chris leans closer to the mirror, working the plug with his mouth as Ryan watches him, hands on his bare hips under his t-shirt. One of Ryan’s hands leaves his hip and Chris feels his fingers pressing, cold and slick against his hole. Apparently, he has lube stashed on his person as well. Chris gasps, nearly dropping the plug and Ryan snorts at him softly. 

He gets two fingers in, stroking in and out of Chris before he takes the plug out of his mouth, saliva stringing from Chris’ lips. Chris is hard already, cock hanging heavy between his thighs. He gasps again when he feels Ryan pressing the plug in. It’s big. And Chris bites his lip feeling his body easing open to take it. Ryan makes a satisfied noise as Chris pants feeling the flared base on the plug and guessing it’s in as far as it’s going to go. 

He meets his own eyes in the mirror. There’s a flush high in his cheeks and he’s panting, breathing misting the glass where he’s all but collapsed against it. 

‘You like that, baby?’ Ryan says, hand on Chris’ stomach. He strokes it down, pulling at the short hair at the base of Chris’ cock. Chris takes a breath and gets himself back upright, hands still stuck to the glass surface. He nods at Ryan in the mirror and he smiles. 

‘So you’re got seven minutes,’ Ryan says, holding up his phone screen to show Chris in the mirror. Chris is expecting a timer but it’s a blank coloured square. As he watches Ryan strokes across it, leaving a bright trail in his finger’s wake. Chris feels a distinct buzz. _Fuck_. Fuck _no_. Chris feels his thighs start to tremble as Ryan strokes a ‘S’ on the screen and the plug inside him responds with a series of vibrations. _Fuck_. It was going to be a long seven minutes. 

There’s the sound of footsteps in the corridor further outside the green room and then somebody laughs from just outside the cupboard. Chris can see Ryan’s evil grin as he leans forwards to speak in his ear. 

‘Oh and you’d better keep it down — or someone might come in,’ he says, gently kissing Chris’ cheek, ‘— and find you like this.’ He lets his fingers brush the plug and Chris feels his entire body flush at the thought of being discovered in a cupboard at the venue with his underwear around his knees and the huge vibrating plug in his ass. 

Ryan ducks around the rail with the torn-up curtains and slips through the door leaving it half open just as the rest of the guys clatter back into the green room. Chris takes a breath bracing himself but nothing happens at first. Then he feels the low buzz and his back arches. He glances down in spite of himself, looking at his cock straining in the mirror. It’s _hot_. And it’s humiliating. And the thought of someone walking in and finding him like this makes him want to die. Chris looks himself in the eyes in the mirror, _how can this feel so fucking good?_

‘Where’s Chris?’ he can hear Ricky asking. He glances towards the sound, taking another breath. The buzzing is not relenting but it’s steady and even, and he can take it. Though his cock is throbbing so hard it feels like he might blow a blood vessel. When he looks towards the door he realises he can see a thin slice of the room beyond. He can’t see Ryan but he can see Ricky towelling his hair in the mirror and Vinny’s ratty sneakers and Justin’s legs where they’re both sprawled out on the couch. 

‘Oh, uh…’ Ryan says, casually, ‘I guess he went back to the bus to grab something.’ Chris feels his skin prickling as he feels the pulse rhythm change and has to bite his lip hard to keep a moan in. 

‘What you playing, Ryan?’ Chris hears Vinny ask and his heart rate spikes. Through the gap in the door he can see Vinny’s feet shuffling as he sits up. Ryan moves into Chris’ view and — to his horror — hands over his phone. 

‘I just downloaded it,’ he says with a shrug. Chris isn’t sure if he’s imagining it or if Ryan’s raising his voice slightly to be certain Chris can hear him. 

‘What do you do?’ Vinny asks as Justin sits forward to look as well. 

‘Just make a pattern,’ Ryan says, voice light and Chris feels his legs shaking as the vibrations from the plug suddenly start increasing and changing rapidly. Chris pants through his mouth, unable to stop watching as Vinny scribbles across the screen. His pulse is pounding through his cock as every change in rhythm twists his guts up tighter. Chris screws his eyes shut, feeling new tears on his burning cheeks as gasps in air as quietly as possible. 

‘I don’t get it,’ Vinny says and Chris’ eyes snap open, only to see him yield up the phone to Justin. Chris can see Ryan’s mouth twitch, but he doesn’t so much as glance towards where Chris is. 

‘Maybe you have to like make shapes?’ Justin says, running two thick fingers straight down the screen. Chris has to muffle his mouth against his forearm as the plug buzzes so hard it feels like it’s rattling his pelvis. The pulse is different with Justin in control, and Chris can’t help but wonder if he plays this rough in bed. Chris digs chipped nails into the glass but doesn’t dare to move his hands. He’s never wanted to disobey Ryan _so much_. His cock is practically bouncing between his shaking thighs and Chris would give his soul in that moment to touch himself. 

The pulse stops and Chris jerks upright from where he’d sagged against the mirror. Helplessly, he watches as Justin passes the phone over to Ricky. He takes it frowning. 

‘How do you know if you win?’ Ricky says, thumb rolling experimentally over the screen. Chris isn’t prepared for it after the respite and let’s out a muffled yelp. For a moment he freezes — terrified — but no one seems to react. 

‘Oh, you’ll know,’ says Ryan easily as Ricky rolls his eyes at him and swipes over the screen. Chris pants, cheek pressed against the cool glass, hands stuck in place. He watches as Ricky’s tattooed fingers trace swirling patterns over the screen and his body throbs and pulses in time. He forces himself upright, hips twitching up uselessly into the empty air. The mirror’s completely misted where he’d been breathing heavily against it. 

When it clears Chris can see his face, red and sweating, hair stuck to his forehead. The lipstick from the mirror and his mouth is smudged over his cheeks and down his chin. Tears of frustration are running freely down his cheeks and dripping from his chin. They’re black and dramatic from his eye make-up. He can see his cock, flushed deep pink, purplish at the head and glossy with pre-come. _Fuck_. He pushes his hips forward wanting to see more of his cock. The movement tightens his deep internal muscles. He can hear Ryan speaking as if from a great distance. 

‘Like this,’ he says and Chris feels the rhythm of the vibrations spike and his head drops back, spine arching as the sensation finally peaks and his body contracts with the irresistible drag of the orgasm. He comes, burning white light eating at the edges of his vision as he watches the thick stripe of his come hit and drip down the mirror, followed by another and another. 

He’d sunk his teeth into his wrist to smother the moan, and when he pulls back he can see a crescent of teeth marks where he’d bitten into his skin. They sting dully as he pants his breath back. It takes him a moment for Chris to realise the vibration from plug has mercifully stopped as well. 

He blinks disoriented from the orgasm, still not daring to move his hands, as he hears footsteps and chatting from the room outside. The sound of the room beyond the cupboard clearing. He hopes the rest of the guys are going back to the bus, so he can melt into a pile of goo on the floor in peace. He’s still orbiting when he hears someone slip through the door. He feels his blood turn to ice for a split second before he realises it Ryan. He chuckles softly. 

‘ _Oh_ , baby, what a mess you’ve made,’ he says, eyes on the undeniable streak of come on the glass. ‘You liked having everyone play with you, huh?’ Chris feels his cheeks burn again. Ryan kisses his shoulder, eyes still on his come, as he rubs his thumbs into the dips of Chris’ hips. Chris feels him gently remove the plug, and Ryan tells him to fix his clothes. 

‘C’mon, you need to get showered,’ Ryan says, putting a hand in the small of Chris’ back to guide him out of the cupboard. The lights feel too bright and the empty room too large for Chris’ shot senses. Ryan’s smiling at him and kissing him and telling him the showers are down the hall. 

As if on autopilot Chris stumbles out of the green room and walks towards the showers as instructed, increasing his pace. He prays, ducking his head as he walks stiffly towards his location, knowing he looks like a fucked-out mess and has no _good_ explanation why.

**Author's Note:**

> My ⭐ **50th** ⭐ fic.. because of course it is 🤦
> 
> Marina is the Executive Producer for this fic (as they immediately sent a link to the item I meant after an _extremely_ vague description from me). 
> 
> This is prompt No. 11 Struggling.. I'm going to admit to the fact I'm not entirely confident what whump is right now but that's not going to stop me apparently 😅 So I'll post these on Wednesdays, all prompts are [here](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated) and they're _so_ good — I'm also doing prompts No. 22, 5 & 3
> 
> (And, yes, I did edit this while listening to _Puppets_ on repeat 😭 see you on the 28th)
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
